A.V.N.S.C.A
"No Fear" ~ The A.V.N.S.C.A's tagline The A.V.N.S.C.A (Avarulhos Vergeti Nar Selon Cim Avergios or Conscripted Alien Basic Defence Force Soldiers in Kah Awaraki) was the name of conscripted human soldiers working as the secondary army of the Kah Awarakh aliens and are the secondary antagonist faction in Half Blud. Members are offered safe places for their families with plenty of food and water for one member of the family (usually the male in their 20s or 30s) to join the A.V.N.S.C.A, although it is later discovered that the Kah Awarakh were slaughtering the families too. The A.V.N.S.C.A would carry out the orders of their alien commanders and do whatever they say and if they do not comply they are given the death penalty along with their family. The A.V.N.S.C.A's theme song is https://youtu.be/lGMoemLW1YA History: The A.V.N.S.C.A was created after thousands of Kah Awarakh soldiers were taken out trying to take over multiple cities across China. Due to the difficulty the Kah Awarakh had in taking out the cities in China, they had the idea. They kidnapped many families from the cities and towns they had already taken over in China and used their residents to create the first few hundred thousand A.V.N.S.C.A. Although many A.V.N.S.C.A were killed they successfully took Hong Kong, The Entire of Taiwan, Shijiazhuang and Beijing in only 4 weeks. China was the first country to have A.V.N.S.C.A and then it was followed by Indonesia and Oceania in 3 weeks and the entire of Europe in 2 and a half months. The group was disbanded in October 2011 when Gixon was killed. Uniform: A.V.N.S.C.A Conscripts were given dark grey tactical uniforms with lightweight or heavy black or blue vests and had their symbol printed on the back of both their vests and the back of their shirt and also had it on their shoulders. Men were given black, tan or brown cargo pants and black boots and women were given black tights and ammo pouches around their waist. High Ranking A.V.N.S.C.A were given the same uniform but blue and more protection. Notable Members: * Agent Navy (Extremely high ranking hitman) * Shadow (Formerly) * Tough (Formerly) * Nuff (Formerly) * Dylan (Formerly) * Smoke (Deceased) * Snake (Deceased) Weaponry: List of all Guns used by the A.V.N.S.C.A Pistols: * AMT AutoMag II * AutoMag * Walther P38 * Borchardt C-93 * Desert Eagle (In Limited Numbers) * Beretta M92FS * Claridge Hi-Tec/Goncz Pistol * Glock 18 * Beretta U22 Neos * CZ-52 * Ruger LCP * M1911 (In Limited Numbers) * Five Seven (In Limited Numbers) * Type 14 Nambu * Heckler & Koch USP * Tokarev TT Shotguns: * Armsel Striker * Winchester Model 12 * Remington 870 * HS10 * Ithaca 37 * M37 * Benelli Vinci * Akdal MKA 1919 * Browning Auto 5 * SPAS-12 * USAS-12 Assault Rifles: * Heckler & Koch XM8 (Most Prominently Used) * AS VAL (Second Most Prominently Used) * T65 * SAR 80 * SR-3 Vikhr * STG44 (Very limited numbers) * Grossfuss Sturmgewehr * AK-103 * FAL Facts: * Like the Kah Awarakh ground force, the A.V.N.S.C.A accepted women soldiers in small numbers (about 27.6% of A.V.N.S.C.A soldiers were women) * There were a total of around 5.6 million A.V.N.S.C.A in the Kah Awarakh-Human War and 68.6% of them had died by October 2011 by the time when the war finished. * The A.V.N.S.C.A had no generals which were human. * Latinos were the most prominent race among soldiers in the A.V.N.S.C.A * It is completely unknown how so many A.V.N.S.C.A uniforms were created for the soldiers to wear. * General Blue is a high ranking and well respected member of the A.V.N.S.C.A Category:Faction Category:Human Category:Chaotic